


Original Sin

by Brooklyn_Knight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Knight/pseuds/Brooklyn_Knight
Summary: Have you even tried playing a game of telephone? Ever tried playing it over the course of four and a half billion years and two thousand languages? Yeah, it's pretty damn hard. Not to mention there's always that one asshole that changes things just for the hell of it. But this story isn't about Adam... (Original character version of Lilith x Lucifer)





	

The opening chapter of the Bible begins with these words, "In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth."

This is true.

Anything after it...not so much.

But it's not really their fault. Have you even tried playing a game of telephone? Ever tried playing it over the course of four and a half billion years and two thousand languages? Yeah, it's pretty damn hard. Not to mention there's always that one asshole that changes things just for the hell of it. But this story isn't about Adam...

Adam, first of man, had been tasked by God to name every beast, bird, and other living thing.

When they passed before him in pairs, male and female, Adam felt jealous of their loves and therefore cried: "Every creature but I has a proper mate", and prayed God with remedy this injustice. And so on the sixth day, deciding, man should not be alone, God forged Lilith from the same earth as Adam. But unlike Adam, Lilith was rebellious and headstrong. Adam declared himself her superior much to Lilith's confusion. Like Adam, she had been created from the pure earth of Eden. Like Adam, she had been crafted by God. And like Adam, she took stock of the animals and named them. So why was Adam superior? Lilith pondered if God might give her the answer, but unwilling to upset their creature she remained silent and kept the thought to herself.

As Adam and Lilith continued to care for the animals in Eden, God asked the angels to bow before man. Lucifer, unwelcoming of the new creations, said he was confused as to what made man so deserving of their loyalty. So God sent Lucifer and the other archangels down to earth to observe and understand these new creations. It was Lucifer, the most beautiful and brazen of the angels, who dared to approach them.

It was Lilith who he found first. Swimming in the pond she often frequented, she was timid of the angel who had taken a human form. His eyes were dark like Adam's, his hair brown like hers, and yet there was something in his appearance that seemed to set him far apart from them. "Handsome" was what it would be called. Lucifer took in her wide eyes and timid expression as she sunk low into the pond, only her eyes visible from the water top. Not one to be cruel, Lucifer gently introduced himself and sat by the water's edge. She was a small thing, like her mate Adam, and was a clear head shorter than him. This difference in height and size could only be exaggerated by her sunken position in the pool of water.

Though his brothers preferred to seek out Adam, Lucifer found himself quite intrigued by the woman Lilith. Her voice was soft, musical, and emitted a joyous hummed tune when she was happy and alone. Lucifer engaged her in a conversation and watched as her eyes lit up with joy as she began telling him the names of all the glorious gifts God had bestowed on earth with them. So Lucifer sat at the water's edge as she swam and bathed and splashed with the fish, listening as she taught him the names of the animals.

And so they talked for many days, each day ending as the sun left and Lilith with it, to return to her husband. When she was gone Lucifer found himself still residing by the lake, curious to see if she would return. She always did.

It was on the sixth day she returned to her pool before the sun had even risen, a troubling look on her face as she walked carefully down the rough ravine wall that lowered into her pool and sanctuary. When asked what troubled her she said she did not want to hurt her feet, for sometimes the bark scraped unpleasantly against the underside of them when she climbed.

For the first time Lucifer took note of her fragility. She and Adam were made from the earth, but they were not impenetrable or rough like the mountains or stone. They were soft, bendable and easily broken like blades of grass. Lucifer helped her down the hillside and into her pool. They continued their talks as they had each day before, Lucifer telling her stories of creation and Lilith sharing some bit of information or idea. She rather liked sharing her ideas with him as he showed full interest not only in listening to them but in encouraging her to try. Lilith wanted to make a shelter, and area solely for contemplation and private talks with God. Lucifer asked why the talks would need to be private. Lilith pondered whether she wanted to answer before changing the subject. Lucifer should that sharp and sudden way she did it quite amusing.

As the day reached its end Lucifer expected Lilith to leave the pool, and him, to return to her husband once more. But on this night Lilith stayed washed up upon the smooth stone rocks as her feet gently kicked below the water, her eyes trained on the sky.

Lucifer had seen many glorious and beautiful things in God's creations but none he felt matched the beauty of Lilith's laugh, or Lilith's eyes, or Lilith's gaze of wonderment as she stared at the star filled sky. The gaze was directed at him when he told her of how he helped build that stars and Lucifer felt more powerful and loved in that moment then he had ever felt amongst his brothers and father.

Lilith climbed out of the pool and wrung out her hair. Bare like Adam and himself she stood unabashed as she shook the water from her hair to relieve the heaviness of it. Lucifer could not help but notice her body held more curves and was surrounded by softer and suppler flesh than theirs. The angel watched as her hands threaded her hair into a braid, her nimble fingers seeming so strong as they pulled, parted, and looped the wet strands about. This change from the soft under underfoot she feared to hurt intrigued him. So fragile, so soft, yet seemingly strong. As her hands fell to her side, he was overcome with a feeling of longing and curiosity. The angel took Lilith's hand in his own and wondered at the soft warm flesh that seemed to spark against his own flesh. He then wondered if her lips were as soft, and gently grazed the pink flesh with his thumb as he lifted her chin. Also soft, more so than even her hands. And Lucifer stared, transfixed by her eyes and cheeks and lips, and without knowing why, leant down to press his own to lips to them.

Lilith returned the kiss, body and heart stirred by new feelings that made her grin joyfully when they pulled apart. Pulling him into the water they swam and touched and kissed thrice more before the sun left the sky and the stars took their place. Lucifer watched her return to Adam who handled her soft body too roughly. He offered her food, fish caught from one of the very ponds she so frequented. Lilith was horrified he could kill such a creature that they were tasked with loving and taking care off. Adam said God would forgive him. And he did. Lilith, did not.

As he witnessed Lilith hide away in the denser garden vegetation he came to understand what his father wished of him. With his mind made up, Lucifer looked upon Lilith's sleeping form once more before returning to his brother archangels and leaving.

Lilith was told by Adam that God had made her for him and thus that it was his will that she be a good wife and a bear him many sons and daughters. Yet as time passed Lilith found herself contemplate on the angel Lucifer. What might she feel when being kissed by his lips once more? Held in his arms? Laid beneath him in acts of intimacy with roaming lips and roaming hands? Above him even?! Would he allow her the act Adam would not? These were not questions she thought of her husband. And when she thought of what it might be like it awoke feeling in her she did not feel with Adam. Lilith remained silent about these thoughts as well.

But Lilith was not alone in her feelings.

Lucifer fell in love with the woman Lilith and upon returning to Heaven declared he would not bow to man for he was flawed and doomed to destroy, but he would bow to woman for he saw no flaws in her. God, angered, said Lilith was Adam's wife and that to bow to one would be to bow to both.

Lucifer refused.

Enraged, god cast Lucifer out of Heaven and forbid him from entering Eden.

When Lucifer did not return to the Garden, Lilith grew morose. Upset by Adam's continuous mistreatment and the loss of her preferred companion, Lilith demanded to be equal to Adam and denied his attempt to dominate her. Every time they laid together as husband and wife he would pin her below him and refused her wish for him to lay beneath her. Adam laughed and threatened violence if she refuse again, Lilith declared she would bear no sons to him, for they too, would be destructive and violent. When Adam attempted to win their argument by force and rape her, Lilith was overcome with a horrible rage at his arrogance. She struck out with a closed tightly closed hand and struck him repeatedly whenever and wherever she could. In their fight, she broke the bone of Adam's rib and in his cry of pain pushed him to the same dirt which they were forged and ran. Mistreated by Adam and mistrusting of God, Lilith left the Garden of Eden and searched for her true love, Lucifer.

Adam; however, still demanded a wife, and thus God forged Eve from his broken rib to replace Lilith. Forsaken and forgotten by her husband for the moment, Lilith wandered the land outside the Garden of Eden and in it found the now fallen angel Lucifer once more.

Lucifer happily welcomed Lilith into his arms. Warm embraces turned to fervent kisses and wandering hands and curious lips to gentle caresses and pleasurable moans. Instead of laying together to make children they laid together for love and pleasure... And oh how pleasurable it was...

Horrified by their coupling, God forbid it. And desperate to keep Lilith, Lucifer, the favorite and most powerful of the angels, vowed to destroy Adam and recreate man more fitting of Lilith's image. With him stood one third of Heaven. This third of heaven, like him, saw Adam and the fate of man as nothing but violent and destructive creatures undeserving of God's love. They rose against Heaven in a civil war. They were defeated.

As Michael locked Lucifer in Hell, Lilith, who Lucifer thought to be the purest of souls was deemed the most flawed soul of all for her temptation of the angel Lucifer and thus the first demon was born. To add to their punishment, all human life Lilith touched would become tainted and Lucifer would spend eternity punishing and containing the most flawed souls of man. The first batch of damned souls? The angels that betrayed God for Lilith and Lucifer. For this reason Lilith was deemed the mother of beasts, for she had given life and rise to these demons.

"The temptress who would bring forth a thousand demons each day..."

There is a clear way to sort those who have truly painted first woman from those who claim to have. Most sculptures receive our gaze passively, but any sculpture made by mortals of Lilith has been tainted. All painting and sculptures made in the true Lilith's image retain a piece of her damned soul and stare back with piercing eyes, looking back at her observers with a voracious fierceness. As if she's tracking you as you pass by, ready to pounce and claim you for Hell if you dare blink.

Though he was surrounded by the tortured souls of men, Lucifer found immense happiness in Lilith's faint company. Realizing Lucifer was not suffering for his destruction of the pure ideal of man, God sent forth archangels Gabriel and Raphael to raise her from perdition and bring her to him. God was not willing to destroy Lilith's soul, but as he could not send her to Heaven nor allow her to stay in Hell, he ordered her to be sent to roam the earth alone reborn again and again, never to find eternal rest in either Heaven or Hell.

However, God had little control over Lilith's direct actions, and with each new life Lucifer and Lilith found each other once more with the help of his ever growing demon army. Once again God sent the archangels to collect Lilith. A cruel cycle began that stretched for eons. Lucifer would lose his love, search for her, find her and love her before once more she was ripped from his arms. In this, Lucifer found his greatest punishment.

But men are made in God's image and God, too, holds great compassion. Like Lucifer, Lilith was one of God's first, and one of his favorites. Billions of years were enough, and God's love for his first daughter won out over his wrath. God ordered the angels to hide Lilith far away from Lucifer's evils. Still awaiting for his beloved for yet another cycle, Lucifer grew irksome as lifetime after lifetime passed with no sight nor sound of his wife. Fifty years turned to a hundred, and one hundred to three… Lilith did not seek him out or appear.

Lucifer feared the worse. He spent the next twenty years interrogating lost soul after lost soul, desperate to find where his precious Lilith had been hiding and hunting. After all, no matter how hard they tried to keep her, a ladies got to eat. And Lilith had a bad habit of leaving Lucifer to deal with her leftovers. Sure enough a relatively scattered pattern emerged, tales of a beautiful woman with a gift of cruelty, chaos, and temptations. Lucifer could barely keep his grin contained. His brothers always thought themselves clever, and how clever it was, hiding her amongst the city of angels…

Three hundred years was far too long. If dear old "dad" and company wanted to change the game, he'd gladly change with them. They never should have assumed he'd play by the rules.

Lucifer called for the Lilim, the demons chosen by Lilith herself and created to serve and guard her, along with his most trusted demons to join him on earth to find her.

If they would keep her from coming to him, he'd just have to go to her.

It was time to bring Lilith home…

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review :)


End file.
